Question de confiance
by Hannange
Summary: fic slash ecrite par satine
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Question de confiance

Série : Smallville

Auteur : Satine

Adresse : 

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété

Résumé : Trop de mensonges tue la confiance

Style : cette histoire est slash, donc si vous n'aimez pas l'idée d'une relation amoureuse entre Clark et Lex, ne lisez pas.

Il est également fait mention de couples hétéros avec Chloé et Whitney d'une part (j'aime bien ce couple, même si c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas courant !) et Pete et Jodie d'autre part (dans la saison 1, Pete est trop mignon avec elle !).

Quant à Lana, c'est un perso que j'exècre et elle est vraiment massacrée dans cette fic. Donc, pour tous les amoureux de Lana, ne lisez pas car cette fic est une Lana bashing à fond.

_**QUESTION DE CONFIANCE**_

Lana était au Talon en train de servir un client quand un éclat de rire à l'extérieur attira son attention. Elle leva alors la tête pour en déterminer la provenance et son regard se durcit.

Chloé.

En train de rire à quelque chose qu'un grand garçon blond venait de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Whitney, son ex petit ami.

Lana ne put empêcher son visage de venir se déformer sous l'effet de la colère en regardant le jeune couple s'éloigner toujours en riant.

Comment ces deux là osaient-ils venir la narguer jusque devant son café ?

Elle les détestait.

Tous les deux.

Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ?

A elle, la petite princesse de Smallville.

Tout allait parfaitement bien entre elle et Whitney jusqu'à ce que Lana se décide à demander à son petit ami s'ils pouvaient enfin passer à l'étape suivante de leur relation. Car même si elle aimait lui tenir simplement la main ou l'embrasser, la jeune fille voulait plus. Et après tout, ils avaient été ensemble depuis suffisamment longtemps pour enfin accélérer les choses. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand le jeune homme avait répondu en rougissant qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à faire l'amour avec elle ! Mais attention, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt, c'était tout.

Lana avait failli s'étrangler en apprenant que Whitney était encore vierge à dix-huit ans. Comment ces choses là pouvaient-elles encore exister de nos jours ?

Elle-même ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps, l'ayant perdue un soir alors qu'elle avait quinze ans. Elle ne se rappelait plus le nom de son premier amant vu qu'elle avait surtout voulu faire comme toutes ses amies mais cela n'avait eu aucune importance. Au moins elle l'avait fait et c'était le principal.

Quand elle avait entendu la nouvelle, Lana avait joué les petites amies compréhensives et avait décidé d'attendre. Mais au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient et que la situation n'évoluait guère, Lana en avait eu marre d'attendre et avait commencé à multiplier les aventures d'un soir. Elle était la plus jolie fille de Smallville après tout. Elle n'avait qu'à lever le petit doigt et les garçons accouraient. Et ainsi, elle avait ce que Whitney était incapable de lui donner, à savoir une bonne nuit de plaisir.

Quand ce dernier l'avait surpris un soir, sa réaction avait été immédiate. Il avait rompu aussi net. Mais il avait été un gentleman jusqu'au bout puisqu'il n'avait pas révélé la véritable raison de leur rupture. Et même si Lana l'avait détesté pour avoir osé l'abandonner, au fond elle avait été soulagée car si Whitney avait dit quelque chose, sa réputation de jolie princesse vierge aurait été anéantie et elle n'aurait pu le supporter. Et après tout, c'était sa faute à lui. Il n'avait qu'à être plus désireux de vouloir coucher avec elle car s'il l'avait été, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.

Sa haine contre le quaterback augmenta quand elle vit qu'il la remplaça au bout de quelques semaines et par Chloé en plus !

Lana n'avait jamais réellement aimé la jolie blonde qu'elle trouvait bien trop quelconque par rapport à sa perfection mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette dernière pourrait lui prendre Whitney. Et si au départ elle pensa que c'était juste un coup de son ex petit ami pour la rendre jalouse, elle déchanta vite quand elle les vit devenir un couple de plus en plus solide. Elle appris par la suite que c'était Chloé qui avait été l'épaule de Whitney pour pleurer et qu'au fur et à mesure du temps passé ensemble, les deux jeunes gens étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Lana avait alors connu la rage et l'humiliation mais les avaient cachés sous son habituelle expression de petite princesse que tout le monde aime. A l'extérieur, elle était toujours Lana la bonne copine qui acceptait que son ex et que sa soi disant meilleure amie s'aiment mais au fond, elle les méprisait et les haïssait. Tout Smallville disait que c'était un beau couple mais Lana les trouvait tout simplement laids.

Enfin, ils ne pouvaient faire pire que Pete et Jodie.

Ce que son ami d'enfance pouvait trouver à ce boudin dépassait sa compréhension. Car même si la jeune fille n'était plus aussi grosse qu'avant, elle avait quand même repris des rondeurs et pour Lana, voir une fille aussi forte que Jodie était une atteinte à sa beauté à elle. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le jeune homme qui adorait sa petite amie et Lana en vomissait intérieurement.

Le seul être que Lana supportait encore de nos jours était Clark même si elle le trouvait un peu lent.

Quand Whitney l'avait quitté, elle avait pensé que Clark viendrait la consoler puisqu'elle était après tout une pauvre victime des agissements sans cœur de ce monstre de Whitney. Oui, selon elle, c'était l'occasion idéale pour qu'il tente sa chance. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Et Lana avait du ronger son frein en attendant qu'il se décide. Elle avait multiplié les occasions de tête-à-tête mais il ne s'était rien passé. Pourtant, elle savait très bien que Clark était amoureux d'elle depuis l'enfance. Qui ne l'était pas d'ailleurs ? Alors pourquoi ne tentait-il rien ? Elle n'avait pas encore répondu à la question et elle supposait qu'il devait être un grand timide.

Aussi avait-elle pris le parti d'attendre. Mais elle savait que lui au moins saurait la traiter comme elle le méritait, à savoir comme la princesse qu'elle était et qu'il comprendrait ses besoins. Oui, elle en était certaine.

En attendant qu'il se décide mais il avait intérêt à faire vite car elle n'allait pas non plus l'attendre toute sa vie, Lana continuait à multiplier discrètement ses liaisons. Et ces aventures sexuelles sans attache la satisfaisaient pleinement.

Un bruit à l'intérieur de son café la fit brusquement revenir à la réalité et mettant sur son visage son fameux sourire de princesse, elle s'empressa d'aller resservir un client qui réclamait du café.

Ce soir-là, Lana eut à peine le temps de courir aux toilettes qu'elle rendait tout son dîner. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle dormait très mal, passait son temps à uriner, avait des maux de tête extrêmement fréquents et mangeait deux fois plus que d'habitude. De plus, elle avait du retard dans ses règles. Elle se promit d'aller voir son docteur demain et se coucha tranquillement. Elle n'était pas inquiète, cela ne pouvait être qu'une vilaine grippe.

Une semaine plus tard, Lana rentra chez elle dans l'appartement qu'elle habitait au-dessus du Talon (elle avait quitté la maison de Chloé, ne pouvant décemment plus vivre avec cette sale blonde peroxydée qui lui avait volé son Whitney) et s'effondra contre la porte une fois celle-ci refermée.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à elle. Pourtant, le docteur en voyant les résultas de son analyse de sang avait été formel.

Elle était enceinte.

Et elle ne savait même pas de qui.

Lana sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle ne pouvait être enceinte. Cela allait nuire à sa réputation de princesse vierge intouchable. Les gens allaient se moquer d'elle, dire que c'était une traînée qui couchait avec n'importe qui et tout le monde allait la rejeter. Rien que de penser à cette idée, Lana sentit son désespoir augmenter.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se débarrasse du bébé et ceci dans les meilleurs délais. Personne ne devait savoir et surtout pas Clark. Il la croyait encore innocente et s'il apprenait la vérité, elle tomberait de son piédestal et ne s'en relèverait pas.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas les moyens de se faire avorter. Tout l'argent gagné au Talon avait été dépensé en maquillage et vêtements de sa couleur préférée, à savoir le rose. Elle avait un peu d'argent de côté mais cela n'allait jamais suffire.

Elle sentit l'accablement la gagner à nouveau et commença à pleurer des larmes de rage. Qu'allait-elle faire d'un bébé de toute façon ? Elle ne se sentait absolument pas l'instinct maternel et rien que de penser à son corps qui allait se transformer et à faire ressembler à Jodie, elle frissonna de terreur.

Lana ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Elle devait être calme pour trouver une solution. Et elle trouverait. Elle était intelligente et elle le savait.

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre pour trouver une solution. Et soudain, elle eut une idée. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha alors sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire et ainsi, son honneur et sa pureté seraient sauvés.

Dire que Clark était excité était un doux euphémisme. Il ne tenait littéralement pas en place. Et la raison en était toute simple.

Aujourd'hui, il avait dix-huit et s'il était aussi énervé, c'est parce qu'étant majeur, il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle à ce qu'il avoue enfin ses sentiments à son meilleur ami, à savoir Lex Luthor.

Clark, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, avait toujours été amoureux de Lex mais sachant ses sentiments sans espoir, il avait essayé de les sublimer en se rapprochant de Lana pour finalement abandonner cette idée après quelques temps. Il s'était alors contenté d'être le meilleur ami de Lex tout en l'aimant passionnément en silence. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Clark avait remarqué les regards tendres que son ami lui lançait ou ces petits effleurements qui duraient un peu trop longtemps pour n'être qu'amicaux. Le jeune alien s'était alors permis d'espérer et s'était juré que le jour où il serait majeur et donc, enfin libre d'aimer Lex sans que ce dernier ne tombe sous le coup de la loi pour corruption de mineur, il lui avouerait ses sentiments. Il espérait très fort qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que son ami tenait à lui autant que lui tenait à Lex.

Et si tout allait bien, Clark pourrait alors aborder avec lui la question de son secret. Il aurait aimé dévoiler tout plus tôt à son ami mais la vieille peur que Lex le rejette en apprenant qu'il était différent l'avait retenu. Mais là, si ce dernier l'aimait comme il voulait désespérément le croire, il espérait que tout se passerait bien et qu'il ne serait pas rejeté par l'homme qu'il désirait. Et plus que tout, il espérait que Lex comprendrait pourquoi il n'avait rien dit plutôt.

-Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, dit Clark à voix haute, essayant de se persuader que Lex l'aimait et qu'à la suite de sa confession, leur amitié serait toujours intacte et qu'elle aurait évolué en quelque chose de plus profond.

Il entendit soudain sa mère l'appeler pour déjeuner.

-J'arrive, cria t'il.

Ce midi, il fêtait son anniversaire avec ses parents et ce soir, Lana avait organisé une fête pour lui au Talon où tous ses amis étaient conviés. Il avait hâte d'y être et de pouvoir enfin avouer à Lex ses sentiments.

-Faîtes que tout se passe bien, murmura t'il à personne en particulier avant de descendre rejoindre ses parents.

La fête au Talon battait son plein.

Lana avait fermé tôt ce soir là pour tout organiser et le tranquille café avait pris des airs de salle de bal avec toutes les banderoles et les ballons accrochés au mur sans oublier les confettis lancés jonchant le sol sur lesquels des dizaines d'étudiants dansaient joyeusement.

Clark était assis au bar en train de siroter une limonade car même s'il était majeur, il n'aimait pas spécialement l'alcool et il regardait Chloé et Whitney en train de danser langoureusement sur un slow. Il était en train de songer qu'il aimerait bien lui aussi être sur la piste de danse avec Lex quand il sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés.

Il se retourna vivement et rougit en voyant que c'était l'objet de ses pensées. Il bénit alors l'obscurité qui cachait sa rougeur.

-Alors Clark, quel effet ça te fait d'avoir enfin atteint l'âge de la majorité ? Prêt à faire toutes les folies possibles ? Demanda Lex en souriant de son fameux petit sourire qui, Clark aimait le penser, n'était réservé qu'à lui et en s'installant sur le siège vacant à côté de son ami.

-Tu sais, ça ne va pas changer grand chose pour moi. Je serais toujours ce bon vieux Clark Kent. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dix-huit ans que je vais commencer à sortir tous les soirs ou à boire de l'alcool à profusion. Cependant, maintenant que je suis majeur, je suis libre d'aimer qui je veux et je...Euh...

Clark s'était retourné vers Lex et ce dernier s'était alors approché imperceptiblement de son ami pour mieux l'entendre. Le jeune alien regarda alors Lex droit dans les yeux et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Clark allait demander à son ami s'il était d'accord pour qu'ils se retrouvent après pour discuter car il avait des choses importantes à lui dire quand la musique s'arrêta et que la lumière revient. Le moment d'intimité entre les deux fut brisé et Lex se recala dans son siège. Clark cacha un soupir déçu devant cette opportunité manqué et le retrait de son ami. Il afficha un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres mais se détendit quelque peu quand Lex tourna la tête vers lui et lui murmura silencieusement plus tard.

Oui, plus tard. Il allait bien trouver un moment pour demander à son ami s'ils pouvaient se voir après. En attendant, il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que Lana, qui avait pris un micro, était en train de dire.

-Très bien, c'est le moment des cadeaux ! Clark, viens me rejoindre sur la piste !

Clark, qui détestait être le point de mire de l'assemblée, hésitait à y aller quand il sentit la main de Lex se poser sur son épaule et le pousser gentiment.

-Allez Clark, vas y c'est ta soirée !

Ne pouvant rien refuser à son ami et ressentant encore la chaleur de la main de Lex là où ce dernier l'avait touché, Clark se leva et alla rejoindre Lana. Aussitôt, celle-ci prit sa main et Clark dut lutter contre une immense sensation de dégoût le poussant à retirer immédiatement sa main et à essuyer cette dernière contre son jean. Il essaya de se contenir et plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres.

Lana, inconsciente des sentiments de Clark à son égard, continua à parler.

-Très bien, alors Clark, voici une table et une chaise. Tu vas t'asseoir et chacun va venir t'apporter son cadeau. Tu es d'accord ?

Même s'il ne l'avait pas été, Clark n'aurait pu rien dire et il se retrouva bientôt assis à une table qui avait été amenée sur la piste sans qu'il sache comment.

Et bientôt, tout le monde fut appelé à défiler pour offrir ses cadeaux.

Clark n'aimait pas cette situation trop solennelle. Il aurait préféré être entouré de tous ses amis et ouvrir ses cadeaux en même temps mais Lana en avait décidé autrement. Et Clark détestait se sentir comme un roi avec sa cour à ses pieds n'osant s'approcher pour ne pas le contrarier. Et qui plus est, avec une personne à la fois pour offrir son cadeau, tout le monde le regardait et attendait sa réaction et il se sentait encore plus mis à nu. Bon sang, vivement que tout ceci se termine.

Il venait de remercier Penny, une de ses amies en cours de biologie qui venait de lui offrir le dernier CD d'Evanescence quand Lana reprit la parole.

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux plus attendre pour donner à Clark mon cadeau.

Et sur ces paroles, elle commença à s'approcher de son ami.

Clark la regarda, étonné. Il n'aimait pas le regard qu'elle avait. Et pourquoi voulait-elle offrir son cadeau maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas attendre ? Il aurait plutôt cru qu'elle serait la dernière à lui offrir car la connaissant, c'était tout à fait son style pour attirer encore plus l'attention sur elle mais là, non. Il y avait encore Whitney et Chloé, Pete et Jodie et surtout Lex qui n'avaient pas offert leur cadeau mais apparemment, la jeune fille en avait assez de patienter. Il se demanda quel pouvait être ce cadeau qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, Lana était arrivé à sa hauteur et l'avait forcé à se lever. Puis, s'étant blotti dans ses bras, elle murmura assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-Félicitations Clark, tu vas être père. Joyeux anniversaire.

Le plan de Lana était très simple. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait avorter et qu'elle était donc obligée de garder le bébé, autant en tirer le maximum de profit. Elle avait alors eu l'idée de faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle était enceinte de Clark. Connaissant ce dernier, elle savait qu'il n'oserait jamais la contredire. Non, il était trop gentil et trop innocent pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. De plus, comme elle avait fait exprès de dire ces mots devant tout le monde, Lana savait parfaitement que cette nouvelle allait rapidement faire le tour de la ville. Et que face aux gens de Smallville et à leur regard, Clark n'aurait alors d'autre choix que de l'épouser s'il ne voulait pas être pris pour quelqu'un qui n'assumait pas ses responsabilités. Oui, Lana avait parfaitement bien calculé son coup. D'accord, elle était enceinte d'un enfant qu'elle ne voulait pas mais au moins, elle n'allait pas être seule puisque Clark allait être obligé de se marier avec elle. Elle se doutait que ce dernier lui en voudrait un peu mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer puisqu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Elle en était certaine.

A l'annonce de la nouvelle de Lana, il y avait eu un grand silence plus bientôt, toutes les personnes présentes avaient commencé à murmurer entre elles tout en regardant Clark qui tenait toujours Lana dans ses bras.

Ce dernier était tétanisé par l'horreur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi Lana avait dit ça et devant tout le monde en plus ? C'était une plaisanterie hein ? Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait que non et que la jeune fille avait bien annoncé qu'elle portait son enfant. Ce qui était impossible vu qu'il était toujours vierge. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Lex, espérant que ce dernier n'allait pas croire tous ces mensonges et frémit sous le regard glacial et plein de haine que lui lança ce dernier. Et avant que Clark ait pu dire quelque chose, son ami avait pris la direction de la sortie et on entendit bientôt le moteur de sa puissante voiture qui s'éloignait.

Clark avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Oui, cela devait être un cauchemar et il allait bientôt se réveiller. Seulement, il savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

Lex, il devait parler à Lex et lui expliquer qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec Lana. Il devait lui dire qu'il était vierge et qu'il n'attendait que lui.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Lana et partit sans un mot, se retenant pour ne pas courir. La jeune fille le regarda partir en cachant un sourire de victoire.

_Tu ne peux plus reculer Clark. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas m'épouser. Après tout, tu ne peux abandonner la femme qui porte ton futur enfant. Tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai gagné..._


	2. partie 2

Aussitôt sorti du Talon, Clark utilisa sa super vitesse en direction du manoir de Lex. Il devait impérativement expliquer à ce dernier que tout ce que Lana avait raconté n'était que mensonges et qu'il n'aimait que lui. Tant pis si Lex ne réciprocitait pas ses sentiments. Au point où il en était, cela n'avait aucune importance. Non, seul comptait le fait que son ami le croit innocent de ce dont l'accusait Lana.

Il arriva aux abords du manoir et utilisa sa vision aux rayons X pour savoir où se trouvait son ami et eut juste le temps de voir un Lex fou de rage lancer violemment sa carafe de whisky contre le mur de son bureau.

Clark, en voyant ce geste, comprit que le jeune milliardaire ne l'écouterait pas ce soir. Il était bien trop énervé et n'accepterait aucune des explications que Clark pourrait lui fournir. Mais ce dernier n'allait pas abandonner et dès demain, il reviendrait et là, il forcerait Lex à l'écouter et surtout à le croire.

Poussant un soupir, il murmura :

-Je t'aime Lex. Seulement toi. Jamais je n'aurais pu te faire ça. J'espère que tu me croiras...

Il regarda tristement une dernière fois le manoir et se résolut à rentrer chez lui affronter ses parents qui, il en était certain, étaient déjà au courant. Ah, le charme des petites villes...

Effectivement, quand il arriva quelques minutes plus tard aux abords de la ferme, Clark put constater que la lumière était allumée dans le salon alors que normalement, à cette heure-çi, ses parents auraient dû être couchés. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et les rouvrit d'un air décidé avant de rentrer.

A peine franchi la porte, sa mère se précipita vers lui.

-Clark, tu es enfin rentré !

Elle avait l'air inquiète et Clark lui sourit nerveusement.

-Je devine que vous êtes au courant.

-Oui fiston, on l'est, répondit Jonathan qui venait d'apparaître derrière sa femme. Et je crois que tu nous dois des explications.

Clark hocha la tête et d'un geste, indiqua à ses parents de le suivre dans la cuisine, l'endroit où avait toujours eu lieu les discussions les plus importantes relatives à leur vie.

Sans un mot, les trois Kent se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Martha commença à sortir des cookies avec du lait.

Clark s'assit mais ne toucha pas à ses biscuits. Il était bien trop nerveux. Il savait que ses parents le croiraient mais on ne savait jamais.

Jonathan rompit le silence.

-Alors Clark, explique-nous. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu aurais mis Lana enceinte ? On ne savait même pas que tu sortais avec elle...

-Je ne sors pas avec Lana et je n'ai certainement pas couché avec elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit ça mais ce n'est pas vrai, commença à s'énerver Clark.

-Voyons, tu peux nous le dire, dit Martha d'une voix apaisante. Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis si longtemps. Il est tout à fait normal que depuis qu'elle se soit séparée de Whitney, vous vous soyez rapprochés et une chose en amenant une autre...

-Je le répète, je ne sors pas avec Lana.

La voix de Clark était lasse. Pourquoi ses parents ne voulaient pas le croire ?

-S'il est vrai qu'à un moment donné, j'ai cru être amoureux d'elle, je me suis rendu vite compte qu'elle n'était pas celle que je croyais et que j'étais fou amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et depuis que j'ai compris que j'aimais Le...Euh cette personne, j'ai décidé de me préserver pour elle.

Martha et Jonathan échangèrent un regard étonné avant que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole.

-Cela voudrait-il dire que tu es encore vierge fiston ?

Clark lui lança un regard exaspéré.

-Bien sûr que je suis encore vierge papa ! Déjà, avec mes pouvoirs, je ne sais pas trop si je suis compatible avec les humains, donc je n'allais pas me jeter sur eux tête baissée. Et depuis que j'aime cette personne, je ne veux qu'elle pour me faire l'amour. Et si elle ne veut pas de moi, je pense que je resterais vierge toute ma vie. Cela n'a pas d'importance car je ne veux personne d'autre.

-Excuse-nous Clark d'avoir douté de toi mais nous devions être sûrs. Mais alors, si tu n'es pas le père de l'enfant que porte Lana, pourquoi aurait-elle dit ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais demain, au lycée, j'ai bien l'intention de la découvrir. Et si c'est une stupide plaisanterie, elle va le regretter. Oser dire ça devant tous mes amis en plus.

-Clark, la voix de Martha avait repris sa coloration inquiète. Tu es au courant que personne ne va croire que tu n'es pas le père et qu'au contraire, chacun va penser que tu ne veux pas prendre tes responsabilités vis à vis d'elle...

Les épaules de Clark s'affaissèrent.

-Je sais maman. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre à part nier les faits et hurler haut et fort que ce n'est pas moi le père. J'espère que mes amis me croiront et peut-être que Lana acceptera de dire la vérité.

-Je l'espère Clark, répondit Martha en enlaçant tendrement son fils.

-Et sache que nous, nous te croyons, ajouta Jonathan.

Clark, dans les bras de sa mère, ferma les yeux en priant pour que la situation s'arrange rapidement et que surtout, Lex le croit. C'était le plus important.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Martha.

-Merci de votre soutien. Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai une dure journée demain.

Clark se dirigeait vers l'escalier quand la voix de son père l'interrompit.

-Clark, qui est cette personne qui a volé ton cœur ? Tu ne nous l'a pas dit.

La voix de Jonathan était remplie de curiosité.

Le jeune homme commença à rougir.

Comment expliquer à ses parents que l'on est amoureux fou d'un garçon, qui est plus âgé que vous et que dit parents détestent ?

Martha eut pitié de lui.

-Ne le bouscule pas Jonathan, il nous le dira quand il se sentira prêt, n'est-ce pas Clark ?

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant à sa mère et fila dans sa chambre.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous la couette. Quelle horrible journée il avait passé. Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques heures, il avait été si excité. Cela lui paraissait si loin maintenant. Il s'endormit avec l'espoir au cœur que la situation s'arrange et que Lex le croie.

A midi, le lendemain, Clark se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

Comme il l'avait deviné, tout le monde au lycée ne parlait que de ça et il ne pouvait faire un pas sans qu'il entende chuchoter derrière son dos. Lana, il devait la trouver pour qu'elle révèle que toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'une stupide plaisanterie mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas eu de chance. La jeune fille était introuvable et Clark sentait que s'il entendait encore quelqu'un commenter sa situation derrière son dos et dire qu'il avait intérêt à prendre ses responsabilités ou encore que l'enfant allait être magnifique vu la mère qu'il aurait, il n'allait plus être responsable de ses actes.

Clark se dirigeait vers le réfectoire pour grignoter quelque chose, même s'il n'avait pas envie de manger vu l'état d'inquiétude et d'énervement dans lequel il se trouvait quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Clark !

Il leva la tête et pâlit en reconnaissant Chloé, Whitney, Pete et Jodie.

Ses quatre meilleurs amis.

Il n'avait pas voulu les éviter mais avec sa recherche de Lana, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à eux.

-Hé !

-Clark, tu nous dois des explications. Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis oui ou non ?

La voix de Chloé était vibrante de colère.

Clark sentit le début d'une migraine, ce qui était étonnant pour lui mais la situation était trop sérieuse.

-Très bien, je vais tout vous expliquer.

-Tu as intérêt, rétorqua Chloé.

Les cinq amis décidèrent alors d'aller dans le parc qui était derrière le lycée pour pouvoir discuter au calme, loin du chahut habituel qui régnait à la cantine.

Clark s'assit le premier sous un arbre, imité par ses quatre compagnons.

Il était nerveux car il ne savait pas du tout comment ses amis allaient réagir et il n'avait pas envie de les perdre.

-Alors, demanda Chloé.

Clark prit sa respiration.

-Très bien. Lana a menti, je ne suis pas le père de son enfant. Je sais que je n'ai aucune preuve à apporter et que vous allez peut-être penser que je mens pour ne pas prendre mes responsabilités mais c'est la vérité. Jamais je n'ai touché Lana de cette manière et jamais je ne le ferais. Je n'ai que ma parole pour vous convaincre malheureusement.

Le jeune alien baissa la tête et attendit la réaction de ses amis. Si c'étaient de vrais amis, ils le croiraient. Mais il ne pourrait leur en vouloir s'ils ne le faisaient pas car il savait que son histoire était dure à croire, vu le nombre d'années où il avait été amoureux de loin de Lana.

Etrangement, ce fut Whitney qui rompit le silence le premier.

-Moi je te crois Clark.

Ce dernier regarda la quaterback avec surprise. De toutes les personnes présentes, il pensait que Whitney aurait été le dernier à le croire car après tout, il avait été le petit ami de la jeune fille pendant longtemps et même si leur rupture avait été inexpliquée, Clark savait que le jeune homme en avait beaucoup souffert. Il aurait été donc normal qu'il prenne plutôt le parti de Lana. Mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Chloé, Whitney avait changé et était devenu plus serviable, courtois et ouvert, révélant par la même une personnalité complètement différente de celle qu'il avait quand il sortait avec Lana. Et les deux garçons, autrefois rivaux, étaient devenus de très bons amis.

Clark sourit.

-Merci Whit.

-Moi aussi je te crois, renchérit Chloé en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Je te connais par cœur Clark et je sais que tu n'es pas aussi proche de Lana que ça. Vous êtes amis mais tu es distant. Tu ne te comportes pas avec elle comme quelqu'un qui est amoureux. Je sais que les accidents arrivent et qu'un soir, tu aurais pu coucher avec elle mais si tu nous dit que non, alors je te crois.

Clark cacha un soupir de soulagement.

Il se tourna alors vers Pete et Jodie.

-Pete ?

Sa voix était hésitante.

Ce dernier sembla sortir d'un rêve.

-Clark ! Euh, je suis du même avis que Chlo. Elle et moi, on te connaît mieux que toi-même et on sait que dernièrement, tes sentiments vont plutôt vers quelqu'un d'autre...

Clark rougit violemment.

-Pete, s'exclama Chloé ! Tu avais promis de ne pas l'embêter avec ça !

-Vous êtes tous au courant ?

-Clark, nous avons tous remarqué, dit gentiment Jodie. Il suffit simplement de t'observer dix secondes quand tu es en sa compagnie pour s'en rendre compte.

-Et cela ne vous dérange pas ?

La voix de Clark était hésitante.

-Clark, tu es notre ami et si tu es heureux avec lui, c'est le principal, sourit Chloé.

Clark se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer de soulagement. C'étaient de vrais amis sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter. Ils acceptaient ses sentiments pour Lex et sa vérité par rapport à Lana alors qu'ils auraient tout à fait pu ne pas le croire. Ils étaient formidables et il les aimait profondément.

-Merci, du fond du cœur.

-Entre amis, c'est normal, dit Whitney en prenant Clark dans ses bras, bientôt rejoint par sa petite amie ainsi que Pete et Jodie.

Ils furent interrompus par la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours.

Les amis se dégagèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Clark, demanda Pete.

-Je dois trouver Lana et je vais la forcer à dire la vérité. Je voulais la voir ce matin mais je ne l'ai pas vue du tout. Je n'ai qu'une heure de cours cet après-midi, donc je compte aller au Talon après pour enfin la forcer à s'expliquer. Je pense qu'elle doit être là bas.

-Tiens-nous au courant Clark, demanda Chloé.

-Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Et c'est sur ces mots que les cinq amis se séparèrent.

En rentrant en classe, Clark se sentait libéré d'un énorme poids. Ses parents et ses amis le croyait. C'était déjà un début. Mais le stress était toujours là. Et il le serait tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé à la personne la plus importante de sa vie, à savoir Lex. Il espérait que ce dernier allait lui aussi le croire. Car sinon, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Clark arriva devant la porte du Talon et vit Lana en train de discuter avec une de ses serveuses.

Parfait, ils allaient pouvoir parler.

Il entra.

Lana tourna son visage souriant vers lui.

-Clark, je suis contente de te voir ! Tu es parti si vite hier, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de parler de cette bonne nouvelle qu'est la naissance de notre bébé !

-Je voudrais justement te parler de ça mais en privé si tu n'y tiens pas.

-Mais Clark, je n'ai rien à cacher, je veux que tout le monde soit au courant de notre bonheur !

_Et puis, plus je serais entourée, plus tu ne pourras rien dire à moins que cela se retourne contre toi. Tu es piégé Clark, je suis géniale..._

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as dit que tu attendais mon enfant alors que tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il ignora les murmures de désapprobation des personnes dans le café qui écoutaient leur conversation.

Lana avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Clark, comment peux-tu être si cruel et renier ainsi le fruit de notre amour...

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

-Lana, arrête ta comédie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas être le père de cet enfant puisque nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble.

Les larmes ruisselaient maintenant sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-Je pensais que tu serais content d'avoir un enfant de moi. Tu disais que tu m'aimais et que cette nuit était la plus belle nuit de ta vie. Alors maintenant que tu sais qu'il aura des conséquences, tu fais comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mais tu es un monstre...

Les murmures dans le café augmentèrent et Clark se sentit soudain très exposé. Mais il était dans son bon droit et il voulait que la vérité éclate.

Il s'approcha de Lana mais avant qu'il ait pu la toucher, un garçon que Clark connaissait de vue s'était interposé.

-Ca suffit Kent. Tu n'as pas le droit de passer une nuit avec Lana, de profiter d'elle et de la laisser tomber dès que tout ne va pas comme tu le souhaites. Tu dois assumer tes actions, Lana ne mérite pas ça.

Il se tourna pour jeter un regard d'adoration à cette dernière et Lana lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

Clark dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler.

-Ecoute euh...Sean, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé alors ne te mêle pas de ça. C'est une affaire entre Lana et moi.

-Et bien si, ça me concerne. Je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse pleurer les filles, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Lana. D'accord ?

Sean avait les poings serrés et était prêt à attaquer Clark si ce dernier continuait à insulter la fille dont il était secrètement amoureux.

Clark comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de la jeune fille tant qu'elle serait entourée de sa cour. Il décida alors de revenir plus tard, quand elle serait seule. Elle serait plus vulnérable et sans personne pour venir à son aide, il pourrait alors la forcer à s'expliquer. Oui, il allait faire ça.

En attendant, il avait des choses plus urgentes à faire que de perdre son temps avec elle. Dire qu'il avait cru être amoureux d'elle pendant un certain moment, quel idiot. Il se félicitait chaque jour d'avoir retrouvé sa raison et découvert le véritable amour en aimant Lex.

Clark pâlit violemment en pensant au nom de son ami. Il devait absolument aller s'expliquer le plus vite possible avec lui. Et sans un regard pour Lana qui arborait un sourire satisfait malgré ses larmes ou Sean, il quitta rapidement le Talon, direction le manoir Luthor.

Arrivé, il scanna rapidement le manoir et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Lex dans son bureau en train de travailler.

Clark s'approcha alors de la porte et frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit bientôt devant Enrique, le maître d'hôtel.

-Bonjour, sourit Clark, je viens voir Lex.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Enrique le laisse passer comme il le faisait toujours et fut surpris quand ce dernier ne bougea pas.

-Je suis désolé mais Monsieur Luthor est absent.

Sa voix était froide.

Clark fronça les sourcils. Il savait très bien que Lex était là.

-Vous devez faire erreur, je sais qu'il est là.

-Vous vous trompez.

Le ton était sans réplique et il referma la porte.

Clark resta quelques instants à regarder la porte fermée avant qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

Lex avait tout simplement refusé de le voir.

Il sentit son cœur se fissurer légèrement à cette idée car cela voulait dire que son ami n'avait pas très bien pris ce qui s'était passé hier et qu'il était en colère. Mais comment Clark allait pouvoir lui expliquer si Lex ne voulait pas le voir ?

Il devait absolument lui parler. Il commença alors à frapper violemment contre la porte.

-Je sais que tu es là Lex. Ouvre cette porte, je dois t'expliquer, tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu. Ouvre cette porte, tu m'entends ?

Clark criait mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était que Lex ouvre la porte. Peu importait aussi que celle-ci commençait à souffrir de ses coups violemment répétés.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Clark faillit tomber. Il leva la tête et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Devant lui se tenait Lex en personne.

-Lex, murmura t'il.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

La voix de son ami était glaciale.

-Lex, je dois te parler d'hier.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Félicitations pour le bébé. Maintenant, j'ai du travail.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte mais Clark mis son pied pour la bloquer.

-Lex, c'est important. Il faut que je te parle. Si tu refermes cette porte, je resterais là jusqu'à ce que nous ayons cette discussion.

Lex eut un soupir excédé mais ne referma pas la porte. Et sans un mot, il partit en direction de son bureau.

Clark cacha un petit sourire. C'était une première victoire.

Il entra, referma la porte et suivit son ami dans son bureau. Il trouva Lex debout devant la fenêtre. Clark s'approcha alors de celui-ci mais resta à distance raisonnable, sentant que son ami n'était pas d'humeur à être approché.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, répéta alors le jeune milliardaire en se tournant pour le regarder.

-Je suis venu te dire que tout ce que Lana a dit hier est faux. Je ne suis pas le père de son bébé.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ?

La voix de Lex était coupante comme de la glace et ses yeux n'avaient aucune chaleur.

Clark ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Depuis le début, tu ne fais que me mentir. Et à chaque fois, tu t'attends à ce que je te crois. Au début, je n'ai rien dit car je supposais que nous ne nous connaissions suffisamment pas pour que tu me fasses confiance. Mais au fur et à mesure que nous devenions de plus en plus proches et que tu continuais sans vergogne à me mentir, cela a commencé à blesser. Parce que je pensais que j'étais devenu une personne en qui tu pouvais avoir confiance. Le pire était sans doute quand tu me mentais en me regardant droit dans les yeux car là, ça faisait vraiment mal. C'était comme si tu voulais que je te croie alors que je savais pertinemment que tu me mentais. En plus de ne pas me faire confiance, tu insultais mon intelligence.

-Lex je...

-Je n'ai pas fini, coupa sèchement Lex. Je n'en peux plus que tu me mentes Clark et hier a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Encore une fois, tu m'avais menti en ne me parlant pas de ta relation avec Lana et là, tu continues en me disant que c'est faux et que tu n'es pas le père de son enfant. Je n'en peux plus de tous ces mensonges, je suis fatigué de les entendre.

-Mais Lex, le bébé n'est pas de moi, je te le jure.

-Tu veux que je te dise Clark, je m'en fiche. Tu m'as tellement menti que désormais, je me fiche de savoir si ce que tu dis est vrai ou pas. Je suis fatigué de tous ces mensonges. Alors je te demanderais de partir, de rentrer chez tes parents et de ne plus jamais revenir ici.

En entendant ces mots, Clark sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Lex ne venait pas de mettre fin à leur amitié hein ?

-Lex, je t'en prie, tenta t'il une dernière fois.

-Non Clark, notre amitié est terminée. Tu l'as tuée avec tous tes mensonges.

-Lex, si tu veux, je vais tout te dire...

A ce stade, Clark était prêt à révéler tout ce que Lex voudrait savoir. Tout pour ne pas le perdre...

-C'est trop tard. Je me fiche de savoir tes secrets désormais. Tu aurais du me faire confiance et venir m'en parler avant. Il n'aurait pas du y avoir cet incident pour que tu te décides. Désormais, je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire à toi. Sors de mon manoir et de ma vie, Kent. C'est fini.

Et sans un mot de plus, Lex se replongea dans son ordinateur.

Comme dans un brouillard, Clark sortit du manoir et se dirigea vers la ferme de ses parents.


	3. partie 3

Dans sa tête, il entendait sans arrêt les mots que Lex avait prononcés.

C'est fini. C'est fini. C'est fini. C'est fini.

Il arriva chez lui et vit sa mère qui était en train de faire un gâteau.

Elle s'alarma en voyant le teint pâle de son fils.

-Clark, que se passe t'il ?

Mais ce dernier ne pouvait parler.

C'est fini. C'est fini. C'est fini. C'est fini.

Il sentit soudain une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Oui, c'était fini entre lui et Lex avant même que cela ne commence d'ailleurs. A cause de Lana et de ses mensonges, il venait de perdre le seul homme qu'il avait jamais aimé et qu'il aimerait à jamais. Et il savait que c'était définitif. Lex n'accordait jamais de deuxième chance à ceux qui le trahissaient et là, Clark l'avait trahi une fois de trop avec ses mensonges.

Jamais il ne connaîtrait le bonheur d'aimer Lex et d'être aimer en retour.

Il avait si mal dans son cœur, comme si on lui avait ouvert la poitrine et arraché le cœur à mains nues. Face à sa peine, la météorite verte était juste une promenade de santé.

Et ce vide immense qui avait envahi tout son corps, il avait l'impression d'être devenu complètement sourd au monde extérieur. Seule comptait sa souffrance. Il se sentait tellement brisé...

Il entendit au loin sa mère l'appeler.

-Clark, dis-moi ce qui se passe! Jonathan ! Jonathan ! Viens-vite, je t'en prie !

Il entendit son père approcher mais ne reconnut pas sa présence.

-Fiston, que se passe t'il ? Dis-nous ? Cela s'est mal passé à l'école ? Tes amis ne t'ont pas cru ?

-Ou c'est Lex peut-être, demanda Martha intuitivement.

Face au prénom aimé et à sa perte, Clark poussa un hurlement de pure agonie.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...

Soudain, il se raidit, fut enveloppé dans une lumière vert, ferma les yeux et disparut.

Martha et Jonathan se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où avait disparut leur fils.

-Clark !

Mais ce dernier n'était plus là.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à paniquer, quelque chose sembla se matérialiser à l'endroit de la disparition de Clark et bientôt, on put apercevoir une forme. Celle-ci se précisa peu à peu et bientôt, devant les Kent, se tenait un hologramme à forme humaine.

Martha poussa une exclamation de surprise.

Car bien que ce soit un homme habillé d'une longue robe pourpre, l'étranger ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Clark. Hormis ses cheveux un peu plus longs et sa fine moustache, c'était leur fils en plus âgé qui était devant eux.

-Qui êtes-vous, gronda Jonathan en prenant sa carabine.

L'homme parla alors d'une belle voix grave.

-Je suis Jor-El, le père de Kal-El.

Complètement stupéfaits par cette apparition à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas, Jonathan et Martha restèrent muets de surprise. Puis finalement, aux bouts de quelques minutes, ce fut Jonathan qui rompit le silence.

-Qu'es-ce que vous faîtes là ? Et où est mon fils ?

Jor-El se tourna vers lui avec un regard si perçant que Jonathan recula d'un pas malgré lui.

-Mon fils, Jonathan Kent. Ne l'oubliez pas. Si je suis là, c'est parce que Kal-El m'a appelé.

-Que voulez-vous dire, demanda Martha d'une voix inquiète.

-La douleur de Kal-El était si forte qu'elle m'a réveillé de mon sommeil plus tôt que prévu.

Les deux Kent échangèrent un regard confus.

-Je vais vous expliquer. Si effectivement mon corps biologique est mort lors de la destruction de Krypton, mon esprit lui ne l'est pas. En effet, avant de mourir et d'envoyer mon fils sur cette planète, j'avais stocké dans la mémoire de son vaisseau spatial toutes mes connaissances et tous mes souvenirs qui devraient lui apparaître sous la forme d'un hologramme me représentant lorsque Kal-El aurait été plus adulte. Mais sa douleur, si vive et si intense m'a réveillé plus tôt que je ne l'aurais du. Et me voilà devant vous.

-Cela ne nous dit toujours pas où est Clark, gronda Jonathan.

-Je ne pouvais décemment laisser mon fils dans cet état de souffrance où il se trouvait. Sa peine le consumait trop. Je l'ai alors mis dans un repos artificiel et à présent, il dort de ce sommeil dans lequel sa peine n'existe plus.

-Mais où, insista Jonathan.

-En quoi cela vous intéresse t'il Jonathan Kent de le savoir ?

La voix de Jor-El était sévère.

-Mais c'est mon fils, même si ce n'est pas par le sang, protesta Jonathan. Je l'aime.

-On ne dirait pas pourtant.

-Quoi ?

Jonathan était sincèrement étonné.

-J'aime Clark et je ne veux que son bonheur.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Lorsque j'ai mis Kal-El en sommeil, j'ai sondé sa mémoire pour savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Trouver la raison n'a pas été difficile. Et c'est votre faute.

Jonathan faillit s'étrangler et Martha jeta un regard courroucé à Jor-El.

-Nous aimons Clark. Vous mentez.

-Non, je ne dis que la vérité. C'est parce que vous avez demandé à Kal-El de ne rien révéler de ses pouvoirs qu'il est dans cet état. La personne qu'il aime vient de le rejeter ne supportant plus ses mensonges. Et la souffrance de perdre l'être aimé a été trop pour lui et a causé cet état de chagrin indescriptible.

-Mais si nous avons demandé à Clark de ne pas parler de ses pouvoirs, c'est pour le protéger, tenta de se justifier Martha. S'il l'avait révélé à des gens mal intentionnés, il aurait fini dans un laboratoire en train d'être disséqué.

-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, Martha Kent née Clark mais vous auriez du lui laisser le choix de dire la vérité aux personnes qu'il souhaitait. C'est son secret, pas le votre. Mais vous l'avez tellement conditionné à cacher sa véritable nature qu'aujourd'hui, la seule personne digne de lui l'a rejeté, ne supportant plus ses cachotteries. C'est votre faute s'il est dans cet état.

La voix de Jor-El était implacable.

-Non, cria Jonathan qui refusait de croire que c'était sa faute. Nous avons seulement voulu le protéger.

-En le conditionnant à cacher la vérité à ses amis qui l'auraient accepté ? En le forçant à mentir à son âme sœur qui aurait tout fait pour le protéger ? Vous avez sans doute voulu bien agir Jonathan Kent mais au bout du compte, vous ne lui avez causé que souffrance et solitude.

Jonathan baissa la tête.

-Mais dîtes-nous, demanda Martha après avoir posé sa main sur l'épaule de son mari pour le réconforter gentiment, vous parlez sans arrêt de la personne à qui Clark est destiné et dont le rejet a causé sa peine. Quelle est-elle ?

Jor-El la regarda curieusement.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Pourtant, en tant que parents, vous devriez savoir quelle est la personne qui rend heureuse votre fils.

Ce fut au tour de Martha de baisser la tête.

Jonathan prit la défense de sa femme.

-Clark est une personne très secrète, qui parle rarement de ses sentiments. Nous ne voulions pas avoir l'air d'empiéter sur sa vie privée en lui demandant.

Jor-El eut un rire méprisant.

-Un parent n'a pas à demander. Il voit et sent ces choses là. Vous auriez dû le savoir rien qu'en le regardant être heureux avec cette personne.

-Ca suffit, cria Jonathan qui n'appréciait pas trop les critiques de Jor-El. Allez-vous nous dire oui ou non qui est cette personne dont notre fils est censé être amoureux ?

Jor-El sourit.

-Mais bien sûr, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. Il s'agit d'Alexander Luthor qui est plus connu sous le nom de Lex.

Jonathan faillit s'étrangler de rage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Que mon fils est amoureux de Luthor ? C'est impossible, je ne vous crois pas.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Kal-El est éperdument amoureux de ce terrien et c'est à cause de vous s'il a du lui mentir sur ses origines. Et aujourd'hui, Lex Luthor ne l'a plus supporté et a rejeté Kal-El, causant par la même l'état dans lequel vous l'avez vu.

-Je ne vous crois pas, insista Jonathan. Oui, lui et ce Luthor sont amis mais c'est tout. Il ne peut pas être amoureux de lui, il a toujours aimé Lana.

-Cette petite traînée, rétorqua Jor-El méchamment. Heureusement que mon fils a vite compris qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée. Kal-El est destiné à Lex Luthor et ensemble, ils domineront le monde.

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec cette histoire de domination du monde ? Demanda Jonathan d'une voix exaspérée_._

-Je ne dis que la vérité.

-Ah bon, vous savez lire l'avenir en plus ?

La voix de Jonathan était remplie de sarcasme à peine voilé.

Jor-El le regarda intensément.

-Je ne sais pas lire l'avenir Jonathan Kent mais je sais reconnaître les signes.

Jonathan rougit de colère devant l'allusion sur sa capacité à ne pas avoir remarqué de qui son fils était amoureux.

-Je sais que plus tard, Kal-El, grâce à sa force, sauvera le monde et aura ainsi les hommes à ses pieds qui le verront comme leur sauveur. Quant à Lex Luthor, avec qui il partagera sa vie, il sera choisi par ces mêmes hommes pour les diriger. Ensemble, ils seront invincibles et cela continuera tant que leur amour l'un pour l'autre durera.

Jonathan eut un rire de mépris.

-Tout ceci n'est que mensonges. Jamais Lex et Clark ne seront ce que vous dîtes, vous n'avez aucune preuve. Et surtout, jamais mon fils n'aimera un homme et un Luthor en plus qui ne pense qu'à le manipuler.

-Ca suffit Jonathan Kent, vous commencez à m'énerver. C'est à cause de discours aussi stupide que celui-ci que mon fils et celui qui est destiné à être son consort sont aujourd'hui séparés. C'est à cause de vous s'il souffre actuellement.

La voix de Jor-El était restée calme mais on commençait à y sentir une pointe d'impatience.

-Oui, c'est à cause de vous si je dois actuellement intervenir pour réparer vos stupides erreurs d'homme borné. Je me demande bien pourquoi je vous au choisi pour élever mon fils. Mais il faut dire aussi que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes puisque à l'époque, je n'avais fait connaissance que de votre père. Quoi qu'il en soit, continua t'il avant que Jonathan ait pu ouvrir la bouche, j'ai la solution pour corriger les erreurs du passé et faire en sorte que Kal-El et Lex Luthor finissent ensemble.

-Jamais je ne permettrais cela ! Cria Jonathan rouge de colère. Jamais mon fils ne dévoilera ses secrets à un Luthor qui ne manquera pas d'en profiter et d'utiliser Clark à des fins scientifiques.

-Jon, ça suffit ! Intervient Martha. Tu ne vois pas que notre fils souffre et que c'est notre faute. Si Clark est destiné à aimer Lex et s'il pour cela, il doit lui dire ses secrets, alors je suis d'accord.

-Mais Martha, plaida Jonathan, c'est un Luthor, il ne peut faire que le mal et je suis sur qu'il exploitera notre fils.

-Jonathan, arrête un peu d'être aussi têtu. Lex n'est pas comme son père et si lui et Clark sont aussi amoureux que Jor-El le laisse entendre, je sais qu'il fera tout pour le protéger.

Elle se tourna alors vers Jor-El.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr que Clark aime Lex ?

Jor-El répondit par l'affirmative.

-Et que ses sentiments sont réciproques ?

-D'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans la mémoire de Kal-El, tous les gestes de Lex Luthor tendent à le confirmer. Mais j'ai aussi pris la liberté, une fois réveillé, d'analyser les sentiments de ce dernier et outre sa colère, sa peine et son sentiment de trahison, il y a un fort sentiment d'amour pour mon fils qui émane de ce jeune homme.

Martha parut soudain plus vieille de dix ans.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué leurs sentiments. J'ai été aveugle et à cause de ça, Clark souffre. Oh mon Dieu...

Et elle éclata en sanglots.

Jonathan prit alors sa femme dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Chut, calme-toi, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Clark tomberait amoureux de Lex. Ce n'est pas ta faute...

-J'aurais dû le savoir, insista Martha, je suis sa mère.

Jonathan ne répondit rien et continua à bercer sa femme.

Jor-El, sagement, ne dit rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Martha se dégagea et se tourna vers ce dernier.

-Vous dîtes que vous avez une solution pour arranger les choses ? Alors faîtes-le. Je ne veux que le bonheur de mon fils.

Jor-El sourit.

-Je vous aime bien Martha Kent née Clark. Vous êtes une sage femme.

Il ferma les yeux et étendit les mains. Aussitôt, une lumière verte apparut éblouissant les deux Kent et les forçant à fermer les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, leur fils se tenait debout devant eux. Il avait les yeux fermés et les ouvrit lentement au bout d'un moment.

-Maman, papa, mais qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais debout devant vous et après, je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Je revenais de chez Lex et ...

Le visage de Clark se crispa sous la douleur quand il se rappela.

-Lex, oh non...Il m'a rejeté. Ca fait si mal, j'ai tellement envie de mourir...

Clark luttait pour refouler ses larmes, ne voulant pas pleurer devant ses parents et devoir alors leur expliquer pourquoi il avait le cœur brisé.

-J'ai la solution pour toi Kal-El, parla Jor-El.

Clark se tourna vers la voix et se figea devant l'hologramme qui était sa réplique exacte.

-Jor-El ? Demanda t'il d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui c'est bien moi mon fils, répondit ce dernier en souriant tendrement à son fils. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de t'avoir réellement en face de moi...Tu es si beau et si fort...Lara serait tellement fière de toi...

Clark ne savait pas trop quoi faire devant l'hologramme de son père biologique que finalement, il ne connaissait pas du tout. En effet, pour lui, son père était l'homme qui l'avait élevé, à savoir Jonathan.

Jor-El dut sentir son désarroi puisqu'il changea tout de suite de sujet.

-Kal-El, j'ai senti ta peine et je suis venu pour t'aider à arranger les choses entre toi et ton âme sœur, à savoir Lex Luthor.

Clark rougit violemment et n'osa pas regarder ses parents.

-Je peux te donner la possibilité de retourner dans le passé et de changer les choses. Tu aurais la possibilité de dire alors ton secret et d'éviter cette rupture avec Lex Luthor. Mais attention mon fils, je t'offre ce choix aujourd'hui mais ce sera la seule fois. Réfléchis bien si tu veux l'utiliser maintenant ou garder cette possibilité pour plus tard.

Clark n'hésita pas.

-Je veux retourner dans le passé et dire à Lex la vérité sur mes origines. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette parce qu'il croit que je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Jonathan tenta une dernière approche.

-Clark, tu es jeune, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est véritablement l'amour. Tu crois aimer Lex mais ce n'est sans doute pas vrai. Tu ne peux pas lui dire ton secret alors que c'est certainement une fausse émotion que tu ressens.

Clark regarda alors son père droit dans les yeux et dernier se sentit fléchir devant l'intensité des émotions qui brûlaient dans le regard de son fils..

-Je l'aime papa. C'est certain. Et si je ne vais pas dans le passé pour tout révéler à Lex, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas avoir tout tenté. Et je sais également que je mourrais de savoir qu'il m'a jeté hors de sa vie et qu'il ne veut plus avoir affaire à moi.

Jonathan savait par Jor-El que son fils aimait Lex mais l'entendre dire par la bouche même de ce dernier lui fit douloureusement comprendre que son petit garçon était devenu un homme, capable de prendre ses propres décisions et de tout risquer pour l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il se sentit soudain plus vieux que ses quarante-quatre ans.

-Mais ce retour dans le passé, ce n'est pas dangereux au moins, demanda Martha d'une voix inquiète.

-Non pas du tout, la rassura Jor-El. Kal-El va retourner dans le passé à un moment de son choix et se retrouva dans la peau de son moi du passé. La conscience de ce dernier sera mise en sommeil le temps que Kal-El fasse ce qu'il ait à faire. Une fois le passé changé, Kal-El retournera dans le présent qui je l'espère aura été modifié. Es-tu prêt mon fils ?

Clark acquiesça vigoureusement.

-Je suis prêt.

Il se tourna vers ses parents.

-Je dois le faire. Je dois tout tenter pour que Lex reste dans ma vie car sinon, ce n'est pas la peine que je continue à vivre. Et de toute façon, la situation ne peut pas être pire qu'elle ne l'est maintenant.

Il leur sourit et ferma les yeux.

Jor-El leva la main droite et parla dans une langue inconnue des Kent. Et dans un éclair vert, Clark disparut.

-Bonne chance mon fils, murmura alors Jor-El.

Martha se réfugia dans les bras de son mari.

-J'espère que nous avons pris la bonne décision, grommela Jonathan.

-Oui, répondit Martha en souriant tristement. Il veut tout faire pour que Lex ne le rejette pas de sa vie. Il l'aime vraiment et je n'avais jamais remarqué...

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Martha reprit.

-Je suis quand même triste, jamais je n'aurais le bonheur de voir Clark avoir des enfants...

Jor-El se tourna vers elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais sur Krypton, les hommes ont la faculté de concevoir et de mettre au monde des enfants. Kal-El pourra donc très bien porter l'enfant de Lex Luthor.

En entendant ces mots, Jonathan faillit s'étouffer de colère et Jor-El cacha un sourire narquois.

-Mon temps ici est révolu. Je vais retourner dans le vaisseau spatial et je ne réapparaîtrais que le temps venu. En attendant, veillez bien sur Kal-El. J'espère qu'il réussira à changer le passé et être heureux...

Et sur ces derniers mots, il disparut dans la lumière verte qui était devenue sa marque de fabrique.


	4. partie 4

Lorsqu'il avait accepté l'offre de Jor-El, Clark avait souhaité retourner à un endroit bien précis de son passé.

Lorsqu'il avait alors quinze ans, Lex lui avait un jour dit que leur amitié entrerait dans la légende et lui avait fait un sourire si tendre que le jeune homme s'était demandé s'il ne rêvait pas. Et si c'était bien à lui que son ami avait souri si amoureusement. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas prêté plus attention et leur amitié avait continué comme avant.

Clark savait qu'il voulait retourner à ce moment car il y avait vraiment senti une connexion très proche avec Lex. Il savait que c'était le moment idéal car après, il n'y aurait plus d'opportunité comme celle-ci où il aurait l'occasion d'être seul avec son ami et où ce dernier serait dans aussi bonnes dispositions. Il avait alors visualisé le moment dans sa tête et s'était senti brusquement emporté dans un tourbillon avant de sentir un grand choc et que tout tumulte ne s'arrête brusquement.

Clark ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était dans sa grange en train de regarder l'horizon. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de se remettre de cet étrange voyage quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Notre amitié entrera dans la légende Clark.

Cette voix...

Clark se tourna doucement vers sa gauche et son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Devant lui se trouvait Lex et il souriait de ce fameux sourire si tendre.

Clark sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux en voyant son ami lui sourire avec autant d'affection et de tendresse. Ce Lex là était si chaleureux avec lui alors que la dernière vision qu'il avait eue de son ami dans son présent avait été celle d'un homme rempli de haine et de colère contre lui.

Il se mordit les lèvres et détourna la tête pour ne pas montrer son émotion que Lex ne comprendrait sûrement pas. Mais il était si heureux d'être à nouveau en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui dans ce temps ne l'avait pas encore rejeté.

Ces mots le firent revenir à la réalité et il se rappela pourquoi il était là. Il devait réussir et dire la vérité à son ami sur ses origines. En espérant que tout se passe bien.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Lex.

-Lex, commença t'il d'une voix hésitante, je dois te dire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas facile et j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit auparavant.

Lex yeux de son ami devinrent interrogateurs mais il ne dit rien.

-Voilà, je sais que tu te poses des questions sur moi depuis notre première rencontre et ton accident. Je voulais sincèrement t'expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé mais mes parents me l'avaient interdit par peur je suppose de ton nom. Et si je suis réellement honnête, j'avais aussi peur que si je t'apprenais la vérité tu me rejettes.

-Clark, parla alors Lex d'une voix douce, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu es mon ami et ce que tu as à me dire n'y changera jamais rien. Je ne pourrais jamais te rejeter. Et quelque soit cette vérité, s'il y a besoin, je te protègerais. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je protège toujours mes amis, jamais je ne les utiliserais.

Clark, un peu réconforté par ce que Lex venait de dire, prit une profonde inspiration. C'était le moment de vérité.

-Voilà, je ne suis pas humain. Je suis un extraterrestre qui est arrivé lors de la pluie de météorites. Les Kent m'ont trouvé et m'ont alors adopté.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui suivit la déclaration de Clark et celui-ci paniqua. Pourquoi est-ce que Lex ne disait rien ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait de ne rien avoir dit plus tôt ? Ou est-ce qu'il était choqué par le fait que son ami ne soit pas humain ?

Il baissa les yeux et se sentit sur le point de pleurer. Son retour dans le passé n'avait donc servi à rien ?

Clark se sentit soudain enveloppé dans une forte étreinte et il poussa une exclamation de surprise. Lex venait de le prendre dans ses bras !

-Merci Clark. Je sais que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de me dire tout ça mais je te remercie de ta confiance. Si tu savais comme je suis touché...Et ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne change rien à notre amitié. Je dirais même plus qu'à partir de maintenant, elle sera encore plus forte car il n'y aura plus aucun secrets entre nous. Et je te protègerais toujours des hommes comme mon père. Jamais je n'accepterais que l'on te fasse du mal...

Clark mit un moment avant que les mots n'atteignent son cerveau et il se retient de pousser un cri de joie.

Lex l'acceptait !

Clark était le plus heureux des hommes !

Il ferma les yeux et savoura la délicieuse sensation que lui procurait Lex en étant dans ses bras.

Il était sur un petit nuage quand brusquement, il se sentit tiré de son propre corps. Il comprit alors qu'il était temps pour lui de revenir à son époque. Clark quitta avec regrets l'étreinte de Lex et pria pour que le futur ait changé comme il l'espérait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner dans le néant.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, après avoir expérimenté une nouvelle fois la désagréable sensation d'être projeté dans son corps, il mit un peu de temps à reconnaître le lieu où il était.

Puis finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il était au Talon, que tous ses amis étaient devant lui avec des cadeaux à la main et que Penny venait de lui offrir le CD d'Evanescence.

Oh mon Dieu, il était revenu à cette occasion !

Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que le futur n'avait pas changé ?

Et pourquoi ce moment là ?

Il supposa qu'étant donnée que c'était à cet instant précis de sa vie que tout avait basculé, cela avait un sens qu'il revienne précisément à cette date.

Clark vit soudain Lana s'approcher de lui avec un petit sourire et il pâlit d'horreur. Non, cela n'allait pas recommencer...

Il se leva brusquement pour tenter de lui échapper et porta soudainement la main à la tête quand sa tête fut envahie d'images.

Il se vit lui et Lex devenir de plus en plus proches après sa grande confession, son ami allant même jusqu'à lui parler de son passé pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun secret entre eux.

Lui en train de dire à ses parents qu'il avait tout révélé à Lex de ses origines, leur colère, surtout Jonathan et leur acceptation devant la farouche volonté de Lex de le protéger.

Lui et Lex en train d'étudier le vaisseau spatial et Lex en train de l'aider à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Lui avouant à ses parents qu'il était gay et amoureux de Lex, leur étonnement et leur acceptation et sa promesse d'attendre qu'il ait dix-huit ans pour en parler à son ami.

Clark revit tous ces moments en un éclair et il porta la main à sa tête en poussant un gémissement.

En un instant Lana fut à ses côtés ainsi que Lex.

-Clark, ça va, demanda ce dernier d'une voix inquiète en posant la main sur son bras.

-Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin, renchérit Lana.

Clark ne répondit pas immédiatement, un peu encore étourdi par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que toutes ces nouvelles images ?

Il était en train de se poser la question quand tous ses anciens souvenirs commencèrent à disparaître pour être remplacés par les nouveaux qui venaient d'affluer dans sa tête.

Clark fronça les sourcils, étonné par cette étrange sensation puis oublia tout de son ancien passé.

Il se redressa et adressa un sourire étincelant à Lex, secrètement touché que ce dernier s'inquiète autant pour lui.

-Oui Lex, tout va bien, répondit t'il à son ami en le regardant d'un air significatif, espérant que son ami comprendrait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses pouvoirs.

Lex hocha la tête imperceptiblement pour dire qu'il avait compris.

-Ouf, je suis soulagée, parla Lana et Clark la regarda stupidement, ayant complètement oublié qu'elle était là.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade car je veux que tu entendes ce que j'ai à te dire.

Clark ressentit alors un horrible sentiment de déjà vu et de menace mêlés.

Lana se jeta dans les bras de Clark en souriant.

-Oh Clark, je suis si heureuse ! Tu vas bientôt être père ! Joyeux anniversaire mon amour...

En entendant ces mots, Clark se raidit et devient mortellement pâle.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette stupide plaisanterie ?

Il ne pouvait être le père de l'enfant de Lana vu qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec elle. Et de toutes façons, il était encore vierge puisque depuis qu'il avait compris ses sentiments pour Lex, il avait décidé de se préserver pour lui.

Clark jeta un coup d'œil discret à son ami et sentit son cœur manquer un battement devant le visage de ce dernier qui maintenait à peine sa colère.

Il ferma alors les yeux de désespoir.

Et sentit soudain Lana être arrachée de lui brutalement avant que celle-ci ne pousse un cri indigné. Clark réouvrit alors les yeux.

-Espèce de brute, fais attention, je suis enceinte ! Et toi Clark, dis quelque chose ! Tu ne peux laisser la mère de ton futur enfant se faire maltraiter comme ça !

-Ecoute-moi bien espèce de traînée.

La voix de Lex était calme mais Clark, qui connaissait par cœur son ami, sentit que ce dernier luttait pour garder son calme. Et quant à ses yeux, ils avaient perdu toute chaleur humaine, étant désormais réduit à deux fentes bleues glaciales.

-Quoi, glapit Lana.

-Comment oses-tu prétendre que Clark est le père de ton enfant alors que je sais qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas au courant qu'il ne s'est rien passé, le défia la jeune fille. Clark n'est pas obligé de tout dire après tout.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Lex doucement. Mais lui et moi, on se dit tout. Nous avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et je sais que s'il avait couché avec toi, il me l'aurait dit.

-Voyons Lex, se moqua Lana méchamment, ce genre de choses ne se raconte pas.

-Très bien, je vais alors demander à Clark la vérité.

Lex se tourna alors vers son ami.

-Dis-moi Clark, as-tu passé la nuit avec Lana ? Es-tu le père de son enfant ?

-Non, hurla presque Clark. Si elle est enceinte, ce n'est pas de moi. Je te le jure Lex, jamais je ne l'ai touché.

Clark supplia Lex silencieusement avec ses yeux de le croire.

Son ami sourit doucement.

-Si tu me dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je te crois Clark.

Il se retourna vers Lana et son regard se durcit.

-Si Clark dit qu'il n'est pas le père, je le crois. Résultat, tu mens. Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Je crois que tu es vraiment enceinte mais le problème c'est que soit le père ne veut pas de cet enfant, soit tu ne sais même pas de qui tu es enceinte. Tu as alors paniqué. Tu es après tout la princesse vierge de Smallville, tu ne peux être enceinte. Tu as alors songé à Clark. Il est de notoriété commune qu'il a longtemps eu un faible pour toi et comme il est trop gentil, tu t'es dit que ça serait facile de faire croire qu'il est le père. Tu t'es alors arrangé pour lui annoncer cet événement devant tout le monde pour qu'il n'y ait pour lui aucun moyen de se défendre s'il ne voulait pas être accusé de ne pas prendre ses responsabilités. Je n'ai pas raison ?

-Tu mens, hurla Lana. Clark est le père de mon bébé. Et je ne suis pas une traînée !

Lex eut un rire ironique.

-Tu me diras, être une traînée doit courir dans tes veines. Car entre ton aïeule qui a trompé son mari avec un étranger, ta mère qui a elle aussi trompé son mari puisque tu n'es pas la fille de Lewis Lang et entre Nell qui a longtemps été la putain de Lionel, tu as de qui tenir.

Clark était en train de se demander comment Lex savait tout ça quand Lana poussa un hurlement de rage et se précipita vers Lex pour le frapper.

-Espèce de salaud, comment oses-tu ?

Clark réagit juste à temps pour se mettre devant son ami et le protéger. Il bloqua facilement la jeune fille et la tient fermement alors que celle-ci cherchait à se dégager violemment.

-Tu as perdu Lana, reconnais-le. Clark n'est pas le père de ton enfant. Et de toutes façons, une fois l'enfant né, il sera facile de faire un test ADN pour savoir si Clark est vraiment le père de cet enfant, continua Lex d'une voix qui masquait à peine son mépris.

Lana n'avait pas besoin de savoir que jamais, cette situation ne serait envisagée puisque le sang de Clark n'était pas humain.

Mais ces mots eurent l'effet escompté. En effet, en les entendant, la jeune fille cessa de se débattre. Clark la laissa partir et elle s'effondra en sanglotant. Son plan avait échoué et s'était retourné contre elle. Et maintenant, tous ses amis savaient la vérité et bientôt tout Smallville, serait au courant qu'elle n'était pas la pure princesse que tout le monde imaginait. Elle était tellement humiliée...

Lex la regarda d'un air dédaigneux avant d'ajouter.

-Tu es pitoyable Lana et j'espère que ça te servira de leçons pour l'avenir. On ne joue pas avec les autres. Cependant, ton enfant lui n'y est pour rien. Alors je vais t'aider. Quoi que tu décides de faire, le garder ou avorter, je serais là.

Et sur ces mots, il prit la main de Clark et l'entraîna avec lui au dehors, laissant la princesse déchue face aux regards de ses anciens amis.

Les deux hommes montèrent en silence dans la Ferrari de Lex et ce dernier démarra en silence.

Clark était complètement sous le choc de ce que son ami avait fait pour lui. Face aux accusations de Lana, il s'était tenu à ses côtés et l'avait cru. Alors qu'il aurait très bien pu au contraire croire qu'il avait mis Lana enceinte. Son amour pour son ami augmenta.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le manoir.

Lex était à peine rentré que Clark l'avait pris dans ses bras.

-Merci, merci, merci. Tu m'as cru. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais...

Dans sa joie, Clark avait laissé échapper son secret et alors qu'il avait prévu de le dire ce jour où il devenait enfin majeur, les circonstances n'étaient pas exactement celles qu'il avait imaginées.

Il sentit son ami se raidir contre lui et s'écarter légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Clark ?

-J'ai dit que je t'aimais Lex. Je t'aime depuis bien longtemps en fait. Mais je voulais attendre mes dix-huit ans pour te le dire. Et voilà, c'est fait.

Clark regarda soudain ses chaussures, attendant avec crainte la réponse de son ami.

-Tu es sûr Clark ?

La voix de Lex était calme mais Clark y décela une note d'anxiété dans sa voix.

Il sourit.

-Oui Lex, j'en suis certain. Je t'aime à la folie.

Et pour le prouver, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

Au départ, Lex resta passif et Clark crut qu'il allait mourir.

Puis finalement, Lex commença à répondre avec ferveur au baiser et le cœur de Clark explosa de joie.

Quand les deux hommes se séparèrent, Lex posa son front contre celui de son ami et le regardant droit dans les yeux, il murmura :

-Je t'aime aussi Clark. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu pour être précis. Tu étais mon ange, envoyé pour me sauver. Ta déclaration d'amour est le troisième plus beau jour de ma vie.

Clark le regarda d'un air curieux.

-Le premier est le jour de notre première rencontre et le deuxième est le jour où tu m'as fait enfin confiance avec ton secret. Et aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne peux être plus heureux. Je t'aime éperdument Clark Kent et je t'aimerais toujours.

-Je t'aime aussi Lex, à jamais.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment à se regarder, leurs yeux exprimant tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

Le silence était confortable mais Lex le rompit.

-Clark, je t'aime et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Mais je ne veux pas te presser si tu n'es pas prêt. Et peut-être que tes parents t'attendent ?

-Mes parents savent que je t'aime Lex et ils savent que j'avais l'intention de te le dire ce soir. Ils nous acceptent Lex, ajouta t'il devant l'expression paniquée qui avait envahi le visage de son ami.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Et ils sont d'accord pour que je reste ici ce soir. Ils savent ce que c'est que d'être amoureux.

Lex ne put s'empêcher de rougir en imaginant les Kent donner leur accord au fait que lui et leur fils passent la nuit ensemble.

Le rire léger de Clark interrompit ses pensées.

-Tu es si mignon quand tu rougis Lex ! Est-ce que cette rougeur se propage sur tout ton corps ?

Lex sentit son cœur s'accélérer devant l'excitation qu'il ressentit devant ces mots.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le découvres pas par toi-même ?

Sa voix était rauque.

Les pupilles de Clark se dilatèrent et sans un mot, il prit la main de Lex et l'entraîna vers la chambre.

Clark se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il venait de perdre sa virginité dans les bras de Lex et il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais ce moment de pur bonheur.

Il poussa un soupir de contentement.

Lex, qui était allongé contre son torse, leva la tête et sourit devant la vision de son Clark qui avait tout l'air d'un ange complètement débauché.

-Je t'aime, murmura t'il tendrement avant d'embrasser tendrement son amour. Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire mais je me sens comme si j'avais eu le plus beau des cadeaux aujourd'hui.

Clark fut touché par ces mots et serra plus fort Lex contre lui.

-Jamais je ne te laisserais partir, tu es à moi pour l'éternité, dit-il avec une pointe de possessivité dans la voix.

-Oui, pour toujours, répondit Lex d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Dors mon amour, je serais toujours là.

Et sur ces mots, Clark ferma à son tour les yeux et rejoignit son amour au pays des rêves.

Alors qu'ils dormaient profondément dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'hologramme de Jor-El apparut.

-Mon fils, tu as réussi à changer ton futur. Je suis fier de toi. Et ton consort allie force et beauté, tu ne pouvais mieux choisir. Ensemble, vous serez invincibles. J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre.

Il eut un léger sourire et disparut.


End file.
